


A Day Out on the Town

by Striderrrrrrrr



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen, General evilness, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, several slurs but nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderrrrrrrr/pseuds/Striderrrrrrrr
Summary: Him has a twisted idea of R&R.





	A Day Out on the Town

Sometimes He traveled outside of Townsville.

Not often, certainly, and not for very long. He had to use a different body when He did, because people outside of Townsville were different. They weren’t used to seeing sentient amoebas rob a bank, or green chimpanzees take a casual stroll down the street. It was more trouble than it was worth taking the guise of His usual form.

Besides, it was refreshing. Humans going about their daily business, paying no attention to Him. It was the perfect opportunity to observe them, to take notes of their fears, their little neuroses, their weaknesses. Humans were inherently inferior, He knew, but He was still surprised when he saw the evil they were capable of. He would have never dreamed up half the petty atrocities they imposed on others and, more often than not, themselves. It was amusing to no end.

However, the body he had chosen this time around was unusually steadfast in its values. He smirked a little when he spied the man from one of his many monitors. The good ones were the most fun to corrupt. This man had been no exception. A pillar of the community, he was a successful child therapist, went to church every Sunday, even volunteered at the soup kitchen once a month. His wife and two kids adored him, and he adored them back.

It was laughably easy.

He sat back on his couch one night and crept into the man’s mind, leafing through his innermost thoughts like a book. He found a lot of pent up loathing, carefully bottled within his subconscious. He dug a little deeper, and yes, there it was, repression. Well, He could do something about that.  
He whispered into the man’s ear, soothing lies and promises of fulfilled desires, if he would only follow the little voice…

The man never stood a chance.

***

It had been a productive week, more than He could have hoped for. Before long, the man, Henry, was itching to commit crime. Once he was over the initial shock of murdering his family, it was no holds barred. Robbery, destruction, more murder, and soon Henry was doing it all on his own. He didn’t even need the helpful voice in his head.

He was really patting himself on the claw for this one. It was a simple process. Pull on one of the threads a just a tiny bit, and the whole string would come undone. Human minds were s-ooo fragile.

But now, it was time to celebrate. There wasn’t much more Henry could do before getting caught. His face was plastered all over the news at this point. It was time for Him to take the reins.

He surged His being all the way into the man, squashing his conscious like a cockroach. He looked down at his new body and leered. His clothes were in tatters; Henry hadn’t bothered to change in between acts of villainy. Apparently, His powers of persuasion hadn’t been enough to convince him to wear anything but battered business casual. Getting a new outfit was the first order of business.

He glanced around and noticed He was… under a bridge? Was this actually where Henry had been sleeping?

Some people had no standards, He reflected. It was clear Henry never realized that you could still be evil even if you took a shower every once in a while. Now, with his mind in tatters, he’d never get the chance to learn. Too bad.

He snapped his fingers and _pop _-__ ped into a clothing shop within town. This store was always His go-to. It contained all the essentials.

Thirty minutes later, and with a few stares from other customers, He found something approximating His usual attire. They’d even had the exact shade of blush.

“That’ll be $319 dollars and 72 cents,” a bored looking cashier informed Him.

“Are you sure? The lipstick didn’t cost that much l-aaast time.”

“Cash or credit, sir?” the cashier sighed.

He considered. “Hmmm, I think cash,” and then produced the exact amount in pennies onto the checkout counter. It was a little trick he’d learned at the grocery store from an old woman ahead of Him.

The cashier scowled. “We don’t allow sums of coins larger than $10.”

He wrestled Henry’s face into a pout. “Well, you’re no fun. In that case, I’ll take it for free.”

“Excuse me-”

“I said, _I’ll take it for free. _”__ Henry’s eyes flashed green, even though they were normally brown.

A glazed look came over the man’s face. “Of course, sir,” he said in a blank voice, handing over the shopping bag.

“Thank you s-ooo much. Have a nice day!” He called, already halfway out of the store, coins magically disappearing. No need to draw more attention than necessary.

Minus the clothing, of course.

When He was back out on the street, He wondered where to go next. Where was a good place to celebrate unspeakable acts of evil?  
He closed His eyes for a moment and listened.

_A baby crying. Someone shouting for help as they were mugged. A man beating his wife. Gunshots. The sound of cars crashing. The sound of glasses clinking together _\- Oh, a bar!__ He realized, snapping out of His reverie. It had been awhile since He’d had a good drink. Bars in Townsville weren’t keen on giving supervillains alcohol.

After ducking into an alley to change (and scaring a homeless woman half to death), He concentrated on being where the sound was.

_Pop _.__ He manifested in a small restroom that was covered in suspicious stains. The room reeked of vomit and depravity. He smiled.

When he walked out, He knew He’d chosen a good bar. It was cramped, dirty, and filled with a musty sort of air. The clientele was mostly older men with scraggly beards and a gruff demeanor. It was a place many decent people would avoid at all costs.

He strolled up to the counter and took a rickety stool, hearing a few mutters as He did so. The demographic here allowed no space for someone like Him. Nowhere did.

A grey-haired bartender eyed Him. “Didn’t see you come in,” the man remarked.

“Must have slipped in without you noticing,” He drawled.

The bartender glared at Him suspiciously. Then he shrugged, deciding it wasn’t worth it. “Whatever you say, pal. What’ll it be?”

“Vodka martini, please, and make sure it’s fr-uuuity.”

The man snorted and went to work on His order, opting not to ask. Other patrons, however, were not as passive.

“I tell ya, we get too many of these damn queers around here nowadays. Pretty soon, the whole place is full of ‘em,” said a man nearby, in a tone loud enough so that everyone could hear. He sounded very drunk.

He felt a small smile tugging at Henry’s face. This was going to be fun.

“Oh, bartender, could you put a little extra sugar in, too? I like it sweet,” He said, fluttering His eyelashes. The bartender just shook his head. Meanwhile, a chair could be heard scraping against the floor as the other man stood up. There was a bit of a commotion as his slightly-more-sober buddies tried to get him to stop. It seemed that the man needed one final push.

Henry determined that now was a perfect time to reapply His mascara. A small, pink mirror appeared in His hand, and He set to work with a brush that appeared in the other, making sure He was in full view of the entire bar.

There was an audible growl as the man broke free of his compatriots and stomped right up to Henry.

“Can I h-elllp you?” He asked in an innocent tone.

The person who stood before Him was slightly younger than what seemed to be normal for the bar, mid-30s. He swayed on his feet, unsteady and seething with rage. Henry plucked at an eyelash.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doin’, comin’ here, but this ain’t your kinda place, sir. Now you better get, before somethin’ unfortunate happens.” The man crossed his arms.

The bartender slid His martini onto the counter, pretending to oblivious. “That’ll be $9.05.”

“Oh, of c-ooourse. Unless this handsome young m-aaan here would like to buy it for me.”

The man slammed his fist down on the table. “Listen, faggot, you better get the hell out right now, before I smear your lipstick across the counter. Understand?”

The whole room went quiet. Even the bartender froze. Everyone waited with bated breath.

He didn’t react at first. Then, a delighted grin spread across His face. “You humans are s-ooo funny. All your bigoted little insecurities are so _cute _.__ I enjoy it, honestly.”

Then, He reached over and tapped the man on the nose. The man blinked, confused. He stood still for a moment, then grew angry again.

“Now you listen here-”

Henry’s body abruptly crumpled to the floor, eyes wide open and unseeing. There were gasps, and several people rushed over.

They flew back when they saw the smoke.

It rose from the body, coiling pink and terrifying, smelling sickly sweet. The smoke swirled bigger and bigger, until it finally coalesced into Him, grinning from ear to pointed ear.

He turned toward the man, who was cowering up against the far wall with the bartender.

“ _What’s th-issss? _”__ He hissed _ _. “ _I thought you were going to, what was it, smear me across the counter? _”____

“W-what in hell-” the man whispered, voice cracking. Sweat poured down his face.

“ _Now, now, not quite hell. _”__

He appeared directly up against the man, who tried to recoil but was blocked by a gentle claw.

“ _However, I’m sure it can be arranged, ahahaha! _”__ He cackled. The man let out a slight squeak, struggling to escape His grasp.

He frowned. “ _Tsk, people outside of Townsville have n-ooo sense of humor. But I’m sure you and I can find something amusing to do. _”__

The man’s eyes went white with terror. Seeing that all of his friends had fled, he somehow managed to find his voice.

“P-please, I’m real sorry about before, I’ll-I’ll do anything,” he choked. “Just, please don’t kill me… Whatever you are. Please.”

He laughed lightly. “ _I do so l-ooove cowards, and you’re especially good,”_ He whispered in the man’s ear. _“You’ll do a-nnnyyything, hm? Alright, I suppose I’ll let you live _.”__

He felt the man sag in relief.

“ _Of course, because of your foolish promise, there will be a debt to pay first _.”__

He looked the man up and down, taking His time. “ _I meant what I said before. You’re an awfully h-aanndsome young man _.”__

The man shook his head back and forth violently. “No, no, oh god please no-”

He leaned in and licked a long stripe up the man’s cheek, silencing him out of sheer fright.

“ _What do you mean? This will build your character, give you a nice story to tell your little friends. And it’ll be f-uuunnn! Ahahaha, ahahaha _-”_  
_

They were gone. _  
_

_***  
_

Him sat back on His couch, pondering the week’s events.

It was good to get out of Townsville every now and then, He mused. See the sights, meet some new people.

Henry was found at the bar after someone called the police. He was rushed to the hospital and pronounced brain dead an hour later. At least he didn’t have to spend the rest of his life rotting in jail, reflecting on what he did. Never let it be said that He wasn’t capable of small mercies.

As for the other man, well… he did his time, and was back at the bar, noticeably more subdued. He wouldn’t be looking for a fight again anytime soon. Him had to stifle a giggle at the thought.

However, now everything was back to normal. He sighed, missing His small vacation.

But, when He glanced at his monitors, He saw the Powerpuff Girls playing and enjoying themselves. Disgusting. Well, that could be remedied… _  
_

_***  
_

In a city far away from Townsville, people felt their step lighten, and a smile graced their faces. No one could pinpoint why, exactly, but it felt as though they had just been freed from a great darkness. Everyone felt a little happier that day. Somehow, they felt they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed! Any suggestions you have would be appreciated, since this is my first fic.


End file.
